Back with 3 punches and an Xtra Kick
by TheSlightlyMadOne
Summary: What happens when our best detective goes missing and there are no leads besides the fact she's nowhere to be found. How will Castle cope .Will he ever have the chance to tell her how he truly feels? (Set season 4 shortly after Kill Shot .)
1. Chapter 1

( Back with 3 punches and an Xtra Kick )

Set somewhere in season 4 before they get together - she remembers him saying he loves her bla bla bla . Don't really know the story line of the show that well as a true fan would ,but a fan nether the less i am .

My idea is the 3XK wants revenge for castle and Beckett ruining his life plan to be evil or what not and so he wants payback .

( be gentle my first time writing fanfiction or anything for that matter ... thought i'd give it a go . Hope some likes it . )

DISCLAIMER : oh how i wish i own'd it ; i'd sell it strait to HBO hoping they'd buy it and give it an extra kick (if you know what i mean ). (ALL THINGS CASTLE AND CASTLE RELATED GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!)

Oh and sorry if this story is anything similar to anything already out there i had now intention of being a copy cat!

...

3 days. 3 days and nothing not a single lead , all we have is the fact she went home Friday night , ran a bath , stocked her fridge after going grocery shopping , then nothing . No struggle in her apartment , no locks tampered with - nothing . Other than the simple fact she was missing . Where is she , she wouldn't just disappear by her own doing . Who would take her ; who wouldn't take her !

All these questions ran through Castles mind as he stared strait on at the murder board ; which wasn't even solving a murder - he hoped . No , it was trying to solve the case of the missing detective ; his detective . He felt his heart ache at the thought that he might never see her again , might never be able to tell her how he felt without her having a bullet in the chest , without having her walls up sky high . And he wanted to make sure that the next time ;when he told her his true feelings , she would damn well remember them .

Then the guilt hit him . He shouldn't be stressing about the fact he hasn't manage to man up and tell her exactly how he feels , even if it is for the seconded time and that the first time he told her out of fear and that he thought she was going to die . He shook his head as though he was clearing his mind of all these thoughts he shouldn't have in his head right now .

He held his head down for a moment with eyes closed as if he was finding him self ; bringing him self back to reality . He opened them a minute later only to continue hold his head down sitting in his seat next to Beckett's desk , staring at the floor ; as if his was scared that if he brought his head up and not see her there he would break instantly .

After countless minutes of just sitting there he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder .

"Hey , Castle , man you should go home. You look exhausted ." Espo said looking down at Castle ; who still had his head hanging from his neck towards the ground , as if something was pulling it towards the floor .

Castle's head turned to the side , still hanging down , elbows on knees , hands interlocked with each other . He released a deep breath he didn't know he was holding . Looking up at Espo he could see the concerned look on his face . Castle could feel his face tensing up as anger started to fuel inside him .

How dare Espo have a concerned look on his face , of which Castle was quite sure was intended for him . Instead of snapping at Espo , Castle just looked towards the murder board which held a picture of Kate Beckett in her rookie years . He took a deep breath in through the nose and out the mouth , before directing his death deifying stare towards Espo again.

"No , i'm fine . I just ... I'm ... " Castle took several deep breath throughout the sentence he mumbled to the detective .

"We've got everything under control . No-ones giving up here . Go home , get some rest . Go support your family , they need it as much as you do ." Espo told Castle in a supportive tone . Coming down to his level , Espo tilted his head to give Castle a small smile as if he were a child who's lost his 'mommy' in the supermarket.

This about did it for Castle ,he shot up out of his chair and nearly knocked Detective Esposito onto the floor . He huffed and paced in the area in front of the murder board until he finally came out with it . By this time Espo had regained his balance and was now standing firmly on his two feet .

"HOW CAN YOU SAY MY FAMILY NEEDS SUPPORT; THAT 'I' NEED SUPPORT?" Castle voice shouted towards Espo.

Pointing toward the picture of Detective Beckett ; The picture that was smiling , content as it was probably taking on the day she graduated to the NYPD. His eyes drifted from the picture to Espo , to the picture and back to the detective . By this time he had the attention of the whole homicide floor and as his eyes were back on the detectives face ; stunned and in shock . He noticed captain Gates standing at her door glasses in hand and arms folded into each other .

"What on earth is going on out her ?" Gate said demanding an answer .

Looking both at Mr Castle and detective Esposito "Well?" she insisted with a firmer tone .

The Detective in question took a step towards his captain and started to speak up.

"Captain , I..." Espo began without time to finish .

The captains hand shot up insisting he stop there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING CASTLE AND CASTLE RELATED GOES TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS .

Everything stood still in the precinct . Gates had her eyes directed towards Castle who was struggling too look in her direction . Was she waiting for him to speck up? he just stood there with his mouth making various shapes as if he was trying to form words , but nothing seemed to be coming out .She started to walk towards him , every step she took seemed to echo through out the entire bullpen .

"Mr. Castle.. " She was directly in front of him now . Hand still raised in the air ,somewhere throughout her catwalk towards him her hand had formed a fist with all but one finger pointing towards the ceiling .

"... How dare you of all people decide to through a 'sissy fit' when one of our own is missing ? " the question was rhetorical and he knew it . His mouth had now closed and he just simply stood there like a child getting a speech from an adult who knew what was best . He wasn't standing disrespectfully, he was just out of it . He hadn't slept in nearly 3 days . Since he had gotten the phone call asking about Beckett. As soon as she had stated 'one of our own' his mind just pictured Beckett . Taking the morning coffee he'd always bring her . Accepting it gratefully . Taking a sip and placing it on her desk whilst she'd continue to fill in paper work . His eye's had wandered off Captain Gates to Beckett's desk , which was empty. No Beckett , No Kate ... No Detective Kate Beckett.

"Mr. Castle... Are you even paying any attention to what i just said? " Captain Gates was suddenly right up in his face looking for any sign of life in whatever expression he had on right now. His eyes looked towards the Captain , to Espo the around the precinct floor . Everyone had stopped what they were doing and all attention was on them and whatever conversation he was apparently having with Gates .

"Um... Yeah . I'm sorry . I should probably go . I mean leave , go check up on my ... family " he said in a hushed tone . He just stood there for a moment with sagged eyes , looking at the floor once again. He finally turned and walked towards the elevator hearing his own footsteps as he made his way . He'd left without anyone saying another word.

When Castle made to his front door he took a deep breath and swung the door open to find Alexis and his mother sitting in the kitchen at the breakfast bar. They both instantly spun round at the sound of the door opening , rushing towards him.

Alexis going for a hug instantly as she hadn't seen her father in 2 nights, 3 days . Since he'd herd Beckett was missing he spent all his time at the precinct . Taking naps here and there in the break room , avoiding Captain Gate everywhere possible. He'd only talk to Alexis and his mother occasionally , updating them with the situation .Which remained the same every time they called . They'd tell him to come home take a few hours to recharge , but he'd insist on staying and that he was fine .

"Oh Richard darling i'm glad you decided to come home. Any news on Katherine?" Martha asked her son with genuine concern on her face.

"No , nothings changed mother. No new leads." Castle informed the two women . Whilst popping a kiss on top of Alexis' head he slowly separated from his daughter and excused himself admitting he was tiered and needed rest.

Making his way towards his office ,the two redheads looked towards each other and back towards the father who had never not bidden his family good night .

He entered his office closing the door behind him . All in slow motion and he could feel it . The weight on his shoulders , the pain in his chest . It was all to much he could feel his eyes starting to swell . He closed his eyes , let his head fall back and sighed deeply , painfully.

He brought his head forward and opened his eyes . As if on command a tear drop fell from his left eye . He had so much pain in him he did not even bother to swipe if away . He made his way behind his desk to open a cabinet containing glasses and whiskey . Reaching down he grabbed the bottle containing the poison ,not bothering with a glass .With a bartenders grip and unscrewed it with his thumb . He brought it to his lips , and paused . Was he rethinking the idea to drown his pain or maybe thinking of getting a glass ? , he didn't really care . He swung the bottle back and for a few good gulps drinking it like it was water.

His senses brought him back to reality when he began to cough . His mouth all the way to the pit of his stomach was burning from the intoxicating drink he was just consuming . He dropped the bottle onto the glass desk to the right of him , making a large enough sound , he bent forward and took several deeps breaths as he recovered. He hoped that neither of the woman heard the sound which had just occurred . As if on Que his mother came rushing into the dark room which was Castle office.

She waltzed in not bothering to turn on a light ready to have a slight go at her son for making a rattle . Then she gazed at her boy bent over supporting himself with one hand on his desk and the other on the unit behind ,stuck to the wall . Her eyes drifted to the open bottle of whiskey which stood on the desk close to his hand . She suddenly understood the commotion and relaxed her face slightly .

Making her way towards her son he slowly tilted his head towards the coming figure . Realizing it was his mother he instantly stood strait.

" What is it mother?" Richard asked .

"I heard a noise , I'm sorry for barging in .. But ... " she hesitated ,nodding towards the bottle indicting she was talking about the situation he was currently in.

He just turned around towards the bottle grabbing in and landing in his desk chair , bringing the bottle yet again towards his face as he muttered "I'm fine" then took a swing at it again . Barely getting a drop in his mouth Martha grabbed the bottle from his grasp and held onto it tightly with both hands .

"Your not 'fine'" she insisted . "look , Richard i understand your miserable right now , we all are but don't give up now . Go rest and go back to finding Katherine tomorrow" she looked at her son with pain in her eyes , for the fact that he was trying to hide his pain with a bottle. Was he giving up ?

"I'm not giving up . I just ... I .. I can't lose her . Not when i'm so close to getting through to her ." He sighed looking toward his mother , who had now placed the bottle far from his reach and was currently hovering above him .

With a pitiful look in her eye she came down to her sons level of switch he had resumed just like he had sat in the precinct . Elbows on knees , but with hands interlocked behind his head . Looking down he got a glimpse as his mother descended to his level . He pushed his head back as to see her face . His hands now behind his heck began to fall more relaxed to the space in front of him.

Looking her son in the eye she began .

"Kiddo, Katherine Beckett is a fighter . She will get through what ever she has to face and you and the boys will help her find her way back home ." she said with enthusiasm.

Castle tried to look away but she took his chin between her thumb and index finger and directed his face to look at her. She gave him a small smile as if she was asking him if he understood , if he believed her .

He eventually smiled back and gave an understanding nod. Both standing to their feet, together, He brought his mother in for a hug , the hug saying thank you when his mind and heart hurt to much to express and say any form of words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He woke to the sound of the city outside his window . For a moment he was in oblivion , then he felt the pain and he started to remember . He felt his heart ache from the thoughts that were racing through his mind .Of what situation she might be in . Is she in pain ? Is she hurt? In danger? Where is she ? All these questions ran through Castles mind as he begun to wake up . Blinking in the process he looked towards his clock alarm for the time . 2 PM .

Why hadn't anyone called ? Why hadn't his mother or daughter woken him up ? More importantly why hadn't his alarm gone off ? He shot out of his bed almost instantly, strait to his wardrobe. Scanning around the closet he grabbed the closest thing to him that hasn't been worn yet .Dark blue jeans , white shirt and navy blazer .

Grabbing all of his essentials on the way towards his front door , He's herd his mothers voice coming from the kitchen area . He hadn't looked around the apartment in search for either one of his family members .He'd just presumed Alexis was in school and his mother was off doing her own business ; he didn't put hardly any thought into where his mother would be .

Castle just wanted to leave as soon as possible and get to the precinct to apologize and help with the case . Not that it would stop him from trying to find Beckett, if Gates didn't let he come back . He would do anything in his power to get her back . Make her safe again .

"Richard , where .. What ? ... When did you get up ? " Marthers voice hesitatingly said seeing the reaction on her sons face when he had realized she was home and didn't wake him up . Knowing how he was feeling . The situation he was in these past few days . He knew she knew how important it was for him to be at the precinct . For him to find the woman he loves .

He let out a breath which was more like a huff of disappointment as he turned towards his mother to look her in the eyes .

"Mother why didn't you wake me ? " He asked with a calmer voice than he or his mother had expected.

"I... Darling I .. You needed sleep." Martha replied .

Hearing the hesitation in her voice , Castle face started to tense , his eyebrows turning into one.

"Did you turn my alarm off ?" He voiced in a demanding tone.

"Richard , you needed sleep." she repeated .

"Did you or did you not?"He asked again , his voice well above inside volume by now. Looking at the expression on her face , which was in shock at the tone her son was using with her , Castle simply turned and walked out of his loft . Leaving the conversation without speaking another word.

He had his concierge hail him a cab . He went directly to the 12th . Taking the elevator strait to the homicide floor . On the ride up he thought about how he was going to convince Gates to let him back , thinking she had obviously knocked him off the case . He probably wasn't much help anyway . There were no leads to follow , nothing. A small ding sounding in the elevator indicating he had reached the floor of the button he had pressed ; homicide .

He step out of the elevator to be knocked in the shoulder by a police officer rushing to get in , followed by a few more rookies . Castle made his way through the small group and looked around into the bull pen .

Everyone was rushing round , bumping into one another . Something was going on and it had to be about Kate , he'd thought to himself .

His eyes looked around , spotting Espo and Ryan .They were preparing themselves for something he was sure of it . They had two boxes of case files on Beckett's desk in front of the murder board . Which Castle realized had a lot more marks that when he'd left last night .

Without realizing it he had made his way over to the murder board to take in whatever new information someone had written up. He faced the picture with the words 'Detective Kate Beckett' written underneath . Moving his eyes to the right were several names , dates and pictures he did not recognize .

Suddenly Espo's voice distracted him from his little bubble ,he placed himself in whilst he took in the new information .

"Castle , Man , Here's what we've got ... " The detective started . Castle found it hard to believe that his friend was even coming up to him .

"...We received a phone call . At 9 am this morning . It was a ransom call . " Espo said looking at Castle whose expression was craving more information . So his friend continued .

"They set a meet for 5 pm . That's in 1 hour , Me and Ryan are going in for the exchange , whilst plain clothed and unmarked car's are surrounding the area ." Castle just looked towards the detective with a blank expression as if he hadn't given him any information at all .

Espo gestured him to follow as he started to walk towards his and Ryan's desk , Stopping on their way as Captain Gates had exited her office .

"Ah , Mr. Castle . I was wondering when you were going to arrive " The Captain said with a somewhat pleased look on her face . She looked towards Detective Esposito who was standing by whilst she greeted Castle. Castle stood with utter confusion on his face as he forced himself to speak up.

"Yeah about that Sir . Please would you let me continue to sit in on this particular case . " He started with pleading eyes. "I promise not to bother this precinct anymore after we ... " He was interrupted .

"Mr. Castle yesterday was yesterday and now we have a promising opportunity . Everyone was on edge yesterday . " Gates paused for a small moment ." Now everyone's got their head in the game so if you don't mind i'd really appreciate you too screwing your head on strait ."

Castle had never been so glad to have been lectured . A smile made it's way to his face and he nodding whist replying to the Captain.

"Yes Sir." As if he were a detective himself.

"Have you briefed Mr. Castle on the situation " She turned and asked Detective Esposito who was still standing there , himself with smile on his face . Everyone was showing some signs of happiness at this point .

"Yes Sir , Was filling him in right now." Espo told her.

They all exchanged a smile and Espo continued to fill Castle in .

Ryan and Espo continued to inform Castle with everything that was going on . Taking in turns , Castle just nodding as they progressed in telling him the plan.

The plan was that they were to take some cold case files as a exchange for Beckett . Apparently that was all they wanted . Gates couldn't get the DA to agree to hand over sensitive information from a cold case , So they devised a plan to bluff their way to get close to Beckett. Then improvising to get her back as they went through into the plan, taking just what was public record. There was going to be plain clothes officers in and around the block . Unmarked servalaince vans and car's placed around the area .

Castle sat in one of the few tech support vans watching through CCTV as Ryan and Esposito walk down a street into an alley as were discussed on the phone ; these we their conditions .

"Dude , I don't like this ; it's too easy" Espo said in a concerning tone holding one of the two file boxes in his hands , to which Ryan replied whilst holding the other. "I know . I've just got this feeling i my gut ,like it's just not going to go as planned ." The two detectives looked at each other , then tech called in to turning the alley on there right.

They walked about 15 yards into the alley and then waited . And waited . Then waited some more. It was now 6 minutes passed the exchange time. Espo decided to check in.

"This Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan . Just checking in , can you give us a 10-13 on the situation."

There was no response . Espo repeated the check in .

"This is Detective Esposito . We need a 10-13 on the situation!"

There was still no response . The two detectives realizing something was not right ,looked at each other and started a walking fast paced back towards the street .

Reaching the street Ryan signaled at the plain clothed police officers in the unmarked car's to follow .

With the two file's now handed off to a simple rookie. Guns drawn, the two detectives headed towards the van , parked the next alley down ,which was unresponsive .

Then as soon as they are within a few meters of the vehicle Ryan notices that the driver is not responding to their approach .

"Officer down , I repeat Officer down." Ryan yelled into his radio .

"GO ,GO ,GO " Esposito instructed, signaling for the officers to take their positions to open the side door of the vehicle .

They slide the door open .

3 tech guys down .

Castle , gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Back with 3 punched and an Xtra Kick.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything Castle and Castle related goes to their rightful owners.

WARNING : TORTURE FROM HERE ON OUT .

* * *

Chapter four.

* * *

Right hook to the face .

Left hook to the face .

Uppercut , sending his head backwards.

"STOP!" Beckett screamed at the top of her lungs .

Her body moved forward slightly causing her to shrieked and winced with pain. She was hanging , in the middle of a plain concert room , wrists secured by rope and her toes barely touching the floor ; just enough to support her own weight .

She took a deep sigh , looked down at the floor . She couldn't bare to look at him . Castle's head hung back . His hands tied behind him, as he sat on a wooden chair in front of her. Firmly secured to it , so he couldn't move a muscle. Not that he could try anyway.

"Can't you see he's passed out , STOP BEATING ON HIM!"

Castle and Beckett's torturer only turned his head to throw a quick smile her way. He was getting what he wanted ; Beckett to feel 'real', deep pain.

He had been trying to brake her for days , with all forms of torture imaginable . Beckett knew that he wasn't making her suffer for any information specifically , She realized this after just a few hours .

He just wanted her to brake . He wanted her to feel pain . But she knew this, and she wasn't planing on letting anything he was going to do her affect her one bit . She was strong and he knew it .

And now, with that smile he just shot at her, she too realized he'd gotten her where he wanted .

He knew this would work .

He knew that she cared for Castle .

He knew everything.

And with that realization , He pulled something out of his pocket ; smelling salts.

He brought the pill up to Castle's nose and snapped .

Castle's head shot up instantly . He looked around the plain room , He felt really disorientated.

His eyes spotted Beckett. "Beckett?" as if he wasn't sure; her face was covered in her own blood after all.

His head turned to focus on the person standing next to him . He blinked twice.

"Tyson." He felt his heart stop.

With a grin forming on his face from the fact he was instantly recognized.

"I think we all know i prefer 3XK ," He paused "Mr. Castle."

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is really short , but i had a really hard time trying to find where to pick it up from.

Review are soooo welcome :) And appreciated !

Will try and post another one sooner than what it took me to post this!

(and hopefully it will be longer)


	5. Chapter 5

Back with 3 punches and an Xtra Kick.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Everything Castle and Castle related goes to their rightful owners.

WARNING : TORTURE :(

* * *

His head turned to focus on the person standing next to him . He blinked twice.

"Tyson." He felt his heart stop.

With a grin forming on his face from the fact he was instantly recognized.

"I think we all know i prefer 3XK ," He paused "Mr. Castle."

* * *

Chapter five.

* * *

Castle felt his face burn with pain and with every expression he made , his facial structure only hurt more . He could feel his own blood dripping down his face and landing on his previously white shirt .

His eye's turned to look toward Beckett .

"Oh , God." He said as he saw her handing there , obviously in extreme pain . She didn't even look at him as the words left his mouth . But he knew she had heard him , because she had turned he head slightly as if she was ashamed of him seeing her ; all black and blue.

"Extraordinary sight isn't it?" Tyson looked at Castle and pointed towards Beckett. "This is what she is ,behind all those walls she has up."

He paused and walked towards Beckett.

"Or should i say had up?" Tyson forced her head to look towards Castle.

She shrieked at his tight grip and the pain it caused .

She didn't look Castle in the eye. She couldn't .

Castle could see where her own tears had washed away blood from her beaten face ; much like his own he presumed .

Beckett felt weak and she hated it . She hated that Castle was seeing her like this . She hated that Tyson knew that beating him was causing her pain. She didn't feel this much pain the past few days , when he was causing her physical pain . She could handle that ; she'd been through much worse .But emotional pain , which was caused by her feelings for him ; Castle , which no one but her knew about ( as far as she knew anyway ) , She couldn't take it and she didn't know how long she would last .

Tyson looked at her , too Castle and back . Neither of them were looking at him .

He let out a somewhat sarcastic sigh of disappointment.

"So , seeing as no-one in the class is paying much attention to the lesson." He paused, as he saw Castle's eyes turn to him. Then looking Castle strait in the eye, he stated .

"Let's. Play. A. Game." He said with a smile of excitement forming on his face.

Castle, for a moment just looked at him. Contemplating how one person could get so much satisfaction for causing others pain. He then shifted his eyes to Beckett who was staring directly at him ; he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes . He felt a sharp pain in his chest with the realization, his ' Beckett ' ; the though , stubborn , justice seeking Detective ,was not here anymore .

This was Kate and this was a part of Kate he never really thought existed , never mind thought he'd see.

* * *

I know , I know short again . I think i'm going to stop planning length and just go with the flow ... hehe!

Again reviews with tips or suggestions are really appreciated . Thanks :D


End file.
